


The Dark Is Generous

by dining_alone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Banter, Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dining_alone/pseuds/dining_alone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux asks Kylo Ren to put him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Is Generous

“What’s the point?” asks Ren.

He rolls from his back onto his side, facing Hux. Hux doesn’t put down his datapad, doesn’t look away from the screen, but he knows Ren is staring at him. Unsure how to respond—and unwilling to admit to his uncertainty—Hux purses his lips and stays silent, pretending to go over a report on the repairs in sector twelve.

After a few minutes of quiet, he feels the telltale signs of a tension headache forming behind his eyes.

“Stop it, Ren,” he orders.

“I will you if you tell me why you want me to do… _that._ ”

“You couldn’t figure it out while you were rifling around in my head?”

Ren scowls. “It’s hard to concentrate when you’re mentally blaring every single raunchy song you learned in the Academy barracks.”

Hux’s lips twitch, amused at the idea of a trained Force-user being no match for a few Academy drinking songs.

Ren notices, and his frown deepens. “I could get it out of you, you know. But I think I’ve made you scream enough tonight.”

“You hardly made me _scream_.”

“Oh, really? What would you call those noises you were making, then?”

Hux transfers his datapad to the nightstand and meets Ren’s gaze. “They were groans at best.”

Ren rolls his eyes. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, General. Speaking of….” He trails off, reaching out to run a large hand up Hux’s thigh. Hux shivers a little at the contact, and his dick gives a faint stir of interest even though he came messily all over the sheets less than an hour ago.

He clamps his hand down over Ren’s wrist, halting his progress. “I don’t see why you care. You certainly didn’t ask me what _the point_ was when I wanted you to choke me. Or when I asked you to get me off without touching me.”

His cheeks heat up at the memory of their first night together. Ren had been nothing if not accommodating. He had expected the man to laugh at him, to mock him, but Ren responded to his request with a hoarse “are you sure?” and, when Hux nodded, a delicious, crushing pressure around his throat.

“That was different,” Ren replies. He frees his wrist, swatting Hux’s hand away. “That I could understand. But what’s the point if you won’t be awake to enjoy it?”

 “Not being awake _is_ the point.”

“You’re being evasive.” Ren digs his fingers into the meat of Hux’s thigh, hard enough to leave bruises. The sudden pain does nothing to dampen Hux’s returning arousal.

He quickly extracts himself from Ren, leaving the bed before he can be enticed into another round. He needs to sleep tonight if he wants to be halfway functional tomorrow. “I don’t owe you an explanation,” Hux says, slipping into his uniform jacket, his back to Ren. “If you’re not interested, let me know so I can schedule something else.”

It’s an obvious bluff, and he expects Ren to call him on it.

“You know I’m interested,” Ren says instead.

Hux turns around, smoothing out the few errant creases in his uniform. “Good. I’ll be back at the start of sixth shift tomorrow.”

Ren responds with a lazy, mock-salute. The intensity of his stare somewhat spoils the effect.

 “Sleep well, General.”

 

***

 

“You’re sure you want this?”

They’re sitting on the edge of Kylo’s bed. Hux is still in uniform, but Kylo changed into his sleepwear hours ago. He doesn’t anticipate leaving his quarters until second shift at the earliest.

“I never understand why you insist on asking me that,” Hux says. “You can read my mind, can’t you?”

Kylo shakes his head. “I still need to hear you say it.”

By way of response, Hux slides his hands up Kylo’s chest and pulls him into a gentle kiss. It’s strange, but not unwelcome. He can count the other occasions Hux has kissed him on the mouth on one hand.

“I want it,” Hux murmurs, breaking away. He takes Kylo’s hand and presses it between his legs. Kylo isn’t surprised to find him hard.

“Will you?” he continues. “Please?”

Kylo nods and closes his eyes, trying to focus on his connection to the Force rather than Hux’s warmth at his side. Reaching a semi-meditative state, he slips into the General’s mind as softly as he can. He hesitates for a moment before he snuffs out the other man’s consciousness.

The effect is immediate. Hux slumps against him, all the tension suddenly gone from his body. Taking care not to jostle his neck, Kylo lowers him down onto the bed.

Hux’s eyes are closed, his head lolling off to one side. A cursory skim over his mind reveals nothing: no thoughts, no dreams. Only silence, blankness.

Kylo gets to his feet. He finds that can’t look away from Hux, limp and pale against the dark sheets. The gentle rise and fall of the man’s chest is the only indication he’s still alive.

Even when he’s had the General pinned and begging underneath him, Kylo has never seen him quite as vulnerable as this. Hux looks like an illustration from the book Alderaanian fairytales Kylo owned as a child: a prince waiting to be rescued from an enchanted sleep. Only in this case, the enchanter and rescuer are the same person, and the prince _asked_ for the spell.

Kylo shakes his head, knowing that Hux would resent the comparison. Hux rarely has time to read recreationally, but when he does he favors military histories. Kylo imagines the General’s nose wrinkling in disgust at the mere idea of fairytales _._

He sinks back down onto the bed and runs his knuckles along the other man’s cheek _._ Hux doesn’t so much as stir. For a moment, Kylo contemplates leaving him like this, sleeping peacefully, pristine and untouched. He could probably use the rest. But that’s not what Hux asked for, not what he wants _. And this is about what Hux wants_ , Kylo tells himself. With that in mind, he starts removing the General’s uniform, using the Force when necessary to roll Hux onto his side or lift his skinny hips off the bed.

Once every piece of the uniform is hung in the closet or folded away, Kylo surveys Hux again. He had thought the man seemed vulnerable earlier, but it’s nothing compared to how he looks now: stripped and utterly delicate. Kylo’s gaze trails down to Hux’s cock, soft in the nest of copper hair between his legs. It occurs to him that this is the first time he’s seen the other man flaccid.

Absurdly, blood rushes to Kylo’s groin at the thought. When Hux first asked for this, Kylo was worried he wouldn’t be able to get it up. Now it’s clear that won’t be a problem.

He doesn’t bother to remove his tunic, but he does divest himself of his sleep pants before he crawls onto the bed, hovering over Hux on his hands and knees. If Hux were awake, he’d fix Kylo with a penetrating, clear-eyed stare and say something like _well, were you planning on fucking me sometime this cycle, or should I leave?_ Then Kylo would growl and pin Hux down with his weight or maybe the Force, because he knows that’s what Hux likes. He’d slick his fingers and prepare Hux sloppily, impatiently, but Hux wouldn’t mind because he just wants Kylo’s cock in him as fast as he can get it. Hux has never told him as much, but it’s always right there on the surface of his thoughts.

Supporting himself with one arm, Kylo leans over Hux and starts to jerk himself off at a ruthless pace. Hux asked for much more than this, but they have plenty of time, and Kylo is rapidly losing any semblance of self-control. He can’t stop dwelling on just how _helpless_ Hux is now, beneath him. Kylo could do anything he wanted. Hux told him that they weren’t to leave his quarters, but if Kylo decided to drag him naked through the corridors of the _Finalizer_ for all the crew to see, there’s nothing Hux could do to prevent it. Kylo could even bring him to the bridge and make all the petty officers watch while he bent their commander’s limp, unconscious body over a console and fucked him mercilessly. He’d let them know how Hux had begged for it, the degenerate. He’d make sure they understood what a weak, compliant little _slut_ their General was underneath the uniform and all those layers of pretense.

Kylo finishes with a groan, marking the pale flesh of Hux’s chest and stomach with stripes of ejaculate. For a moment he stays there on all fours, breathing heavily, waiting for his ears to stop ringing and the sensation to return to his legs. Hux remains quiet and still underneath him, not stirring even slightly when Kylo reaches out and smears his release all over the rest of his torso. On impulse, Kylo leans down to brush a soft kiss across the other man’s cheek. The gesture would earn a sneer and a disparaging comment about _sentiment_ from Hux if he were awake. But Hux isn’t awake, and he asked for this.

_He wants this_ , Kylo reminds himself in response to the twinge of shame he feels when he steps away from the bed and takes in Hux’s sleeping form, the fairytale image now marred by the evidence of Kylo’s release.

_No_ , Kylo corrects himself, _he wants much more._

It will probably be half an hour or so before Kylo can fully honor Hux’s request. Stealing another glance at him, Kylo leaves his bedroom and slips into the antechamber outside. He settles into a cross-legged position and closes his eyes, intending to meditate until he’s ready again.

 

***

 

Unsurprisingly, Kylo has even more trouble reaching a meditative state than usual. Within twenty minutes he’s back on the bed, fingering Hux open and probing at his entrance with the blunt head of his cock. He can’t remember getting hard again this quickly since he was a teenager.

Hux’s eyelashes flutter as Kylo pushes in, but otherwise he shows no sign of waking, which is good—Kylo doesn’t want to have to concentrate on putting him back to sleep again. Right now he doesn’t want to concentrate on anything other than the sweet, slow slide into Hux’s body, eased by a generous amount of lubricant. When he bottoms out, he arranges Hux’s legs over his shoulders. He notices that the General’s own cock has plumped a little in the meantime—an involuntary response to Kylo’s ministrations. At this point, Hux would normally be working his hips, grinding down and whining at Kylo to go faster, to get on with it. As much as Kylo enjoys the encouragement, he finds that fucking into Hux’s pliant, unresponsive body comes with its own sick sort of thrill.

His hindbrain is screaming at him to speed up, but Kylo keeps his thrusts measured, wanting to draw this out.

He lets himself imagine what it would be like to _keep_ Hux like this: soft and yielding, ready to be used whenever Kylo has need of him. He’d wake the General for meals and exercise and less savory bodily functions, but otherwise Kylo would confine him to the bedroom along with the rest of his possessions. No doubt there would be a brief period of chaos on the ship following the disappearance of its commander, but Kylo is sure Hux’s second-in-command (whoever that is) will be competent enough. He could even fake the General’s death—a shuttle explosion or something similar—to ensure no one would come looking for him.

Kylo buries his face in Hux’s neck, switching to the short, sharp strokes he favors when he wants to get off quickly.

_He’s barely even human like this_ , Kylo decides, _it doesn’t matter what I do to him_. With his mind empty and his body still, the General is no more than a toy or a doll—a pretty sheath designed for Kylo’s pleasure alone. And there’s nothing to stop Kylo from keeping him that way.

The realization has him coming violently, knocking Hux’s legs off his shoulders in the process. He rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm, making several pathetic little noises that a conscious Hux would almost certainly mock. Hux’s lips twitch minutely, but otherwise there is no indication that he registered Kylo spilling inside him.

The shame Kylo felt earlier returns tenfold when he withdraws his softening cock from the other man’s body. He watches in disturbed fascination as his ejaculate slowly begins to drip from Hux’s reddened hole.

_So much for the fairytale._

 

***

 

Hux wakes up sore and spends a few disoriented seconds wondering where he is. These are not his quarters. The bed is too large and too soft, almost like Ren’s, and he never spends the night at—

His eyes snap open. Of course Ren is right there, waiting for him, standing in the doorway to the ‘fresher and looking smug. His hair is wet, and he’s naked apart from the towel wrapped around his waist.

“How are you feeling, General?”

Hux props himself up on his elbows, wincing at the sudden pain in his backside. He spots his chrono lying on the nightstand, but it’s facing the wrong way. He hopes third shift hasn’t started yet.

“Like someone fucked me in the arse while I was unconscious. What time is it?”

Ren ignores the question and sits on the edge of the bed. “I fucked you twice, actually,” he says, his tone conversational. “But only after I jerked off all over your chest.”

Hux drags his fingers along his ribs, finding the unmistakable crust of ejaculate there. Hells, Ren hadn’t even bothered to clean him off. Or clothe him, for that matter; he’s completely naked, and his skin is breaking out in gooseflesh in the cold room.

Hux doesn’t mind. Fully aware of Ren’s eyes on him, he lets one hand gravitate to his stiffening cock while he slips the other one underneath him. He circles a finger around his perineum and finds it tacky with semen.

“Disgusting,” he whispers. Ignoring the residual soreness, he slides two fingers inside and begins to fist his cock in earnest.

“Oh, I agree,” says Ren. He leans closer to Hux and lowers his voice. “Imagine how the crew would react, if they saw you like this. Covered in my spunk after you begged me to use you. Do you think they’d still want you as a commander?”

Hux tries to snarl, but it comes out as more of a groan.

“I thought about taking you to the bridge and showing them, you know,” Ren continues. “Showing them what sort of a man their esteemed General r _eally_ is.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Hux breathes. He’s having trouble jerking off with any semblance of a coherent rhythm while he fucks himself on his fingers. The imperfect stimulation is maddening. Finally, he relents and turns to Ren.

“Care to help me out, or are you just going to sit there and taunt me?”

Ren responds with an affected pout. “Haven’t I done enough for you already this cycle? Really, Hux, I expected more in the way of gratitude.”

“I bet you can’t get it up again anyway,” Hux spits out. He’s teetering on the edge of orgasm, his hand flying over his dick, but it’s not enough. If Ren would just—

Ren sighs as though put-upon, and suddenly an invisible grip closes in around Hux’s throat. The grip tightens. Multi-colored sparks flare and dance before Hux’s eyes as he comes with a gasp.

When his breathing evens out and his vision returns to normal, he sees that Ren is still watching him, looking vaguely amused. He holds out a hand to Hux. “Come on. I should have put you in the ‘fresher hours ago.”

Hux grabs Ren’s hand and allows himself to be lifted from the bed. “You didn’t _actually_ take me to the bridge while I was asleep, did you?”

Ren shakes his head, his expression turning serious. “I didn’t. I wouldn’t do something like that.”

“Really?”

 “Well, not unless you asked,” he amends, grinning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a passage of Matthew Woodring Stover's novelization of _Revenge of the Sith_. Apologies to Mr. Stover.


End file.
